Mr Peabody and Sherman (Oneshots)
by Princess Dash
Summary: This Book contains all of my oneshots for Mr Peabody and Sherman. Enjoy!
1. Tails

It was a calm day in the Peabody household, Sherman was laying next to his father on the couch, just lightly dozing.

He opened one eye and he caught sight of his father's tail.. He crawled up to Peabody and grabbed his tail in his hand.

Peabody flinched when he felt Sherman play with his tail.

"Sherman!" He moved his tail. "What are you doing?"

Sherman pointed to his tail.

"What is so fascinating about my tail?" Peabody asked.

Sherman playfully grabbed his tail once more.

"Oh, i see." Peabody chuckled, he picked up Sherman and laid him down next to him.

He carefully put his tail around Sherman's curled up form. Sherman breathed slowly as he pondered of what his father could be doing.

"Is that better my boy?" Peabody asked playfully.

Sherman slowly fell asleep from the position.

"I take that as a yes."

Sherman smiled softly and curled up against his father.

All in all, that had been an interesting day.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Cute? Yes. (To me at least.) Will there be more? More than likely.**

**-PrincessRD**


	2. Sometimes

It had been a long day in the Peabody household. Peabody was currently laying in bed, reading a parenting book, it was a good read and a big help to the beagle.

Peabody soon heard small footsteps outside of his bedroom door.

"Sherman?" He called out.

No response.

Fearing the worst, Peabody carefully climbed out of bed and walked over to his bedroom door, he slowly opened it and found Sherman standing.

"Sherman, what's the matter?"

Two year old Sherman pointed to the direction of his room and uttered, "Monster.."

Peabody picked up his adopted son and held him close.

"Sherman, there are no monsters in your bedroom, i assure you." He spoke softly.

Sherman didn't believe the dog and buried his face into his white fur.

Peabody sighed and walked to Sherman's room to check for any 'monsters'...

Upon entering his sons room, he sat Sherman on his bed and looked around the room, in the closet and under the bed and then he looked to the window and found it open.

"Ah. There's the problem." Peabody promptly the window.

"See Sherman? No monsters."

Sherman still tried to stay close to his father by walking back over to him.

"Alright Sherman, come on." he said.

Peabody helped Sherman onto his bed and quickly climbed on himself. He curled into a dog like sleeping position, allowing Sherman to crawl to him and curl into his side.

"Relax Sherman, no monsters will get to you so long as i'm with you."

Sherman was able to relax at last and fell asleep quickly.

Peabody smiled softly as Sherman breathed quietly, he always secretly loved when Sherman did these sorts of things. Even if he didn't admit it.


	3. Sherman's Walk

**So i noticed there is barely any fanfictions of Peabody teaching Sherman to walk! SO i decided to make my own!**

**a good 661 words too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day.

Today was the day Sherman was going to begin to walk.

Peabody had decided that once Sherman was the right age, he would learn to walk.

When it came to learning to walk, Peabody was personally not feeling ready when he first learned, and sometimes he did walk on his four legs but a majority of the time he will walk on his back legs.

Peabody walked out of his office, feeling ready to teach Sherman.

He couldn't believe that Sherman was 15 months already! His little puppy was getting older.

He walked into his sons room and found Sherman in his playpen with his toys.

"Sherman." He called.

Sherman looked up at the sound of his name and smiled at the sight of his dog-father.

"Peababa!" He said.

Peabody walked over to him and lifted him out of the playpen.

"Now that you are old enough, its time for you to learn to walk." He smiled.

Sherman said nothing and curled into his father's soft white fur, and muttered, "Cozy..."

Peabody smiled affectionately. "Yes i suppose my fur and body heat is rather comfortable to you Sherman."

Peabody walked out of his son's room and down the hallway, passing his Memory Wall as he called it.

He finally reached the living room and placed Sherman on the ground.

Sitting on his legs, he quickly grabbed Sherman's small hands gently and carefully lifted him onto his two legs.

"Mista Peababa..." Sherman said in fear.

"Shhh, relax Sherman, its okay." Peabody soothed.

Peabody then stood to his feet and led Sherman in his first walk.

He preplanned it all, a camera sitting on the couch, though Sherman couldn't tell it was on.

"Alright Sherman, walking is simple, just put one foot in front of the other." Peabody instructed. "Don't worry about falling, i'll catch you if you do."

Sherman followed his fathers directions and soon enough he and Peabody were on the other side of the room.

"Are you ready to try it without me?" He asked.

After getting a positive answer, Peabody let go of Sherman's hands and walked a few inches away.

"Alright Sherman, Come." Peabody commanded.

Sherman breathed and began to walked to Peabody shakily, but sadly...

When he reached the halfway point, he slipped and began to fall. With Peabody close enough, he quickly caught Sherman and lifted him back up.

"I think that's enough for now."

So, they curled up on the couch and relaxed for the day.

* * *

A few days passed, and Peabody saw progress with his son, he had less falls and was more careful each time.

But of course Sherman wasn't fully getting it.

* * *

One day while they were in a walking session, Peabody was not doing too well with energy and felt drained for an unknown reason.

So when Sherman got distracted by a nearby toy and fell to all fours. Peabody sighed and walked to the couch.

Sherman looked back to his tired Father and even though he was a baby he still cared.

Peabody hid his face in his paws, how long was this going to take?

He looked down when he felt a hand on his leg, and two his amazement, Sherman was standing! He wasn't shaking or anything!

"Sherman, my boy!" He lifted Sherman up and held him high. "You can walk!" He smiled as he bright his puppy in for a hug.

Sherman made no objection and curled into his fathers fur again. "Dada!" He cried.

Peabody was so proud of Sherman in that moment that he didn't even pay any mind to Sherman calling him Dad. He just let it pass.

They both had curled onto the couch and cuddled for the day.


	4. Meeting The Mother Part 1

It had been a calm day in New York, Peabody and Sherman were walking around the city, it was a rather large city so Peabody always like to take Sherman around so he could see the sights.

"So, as you can see Sherman, New York is quite the sight for Tourists." Peabody had said.

Sherman was in awe but his sights soon caught sight of a woman who looked to be about twenty-seven.

She was light skinned, her brown eyes shined in the sun, her red and brown hair blew in the wind.

Her head carried a Lavender beret, she also wore a light blue and light purple sweater, she wore light blue shorts and black shoes.

Sherman had sworn he'd felt like he'd seen her somewhere, but his memory was fuzzy when it came to babyhood.

"Sherman, what are you staring at?"

Sherman was snapped out of his daze when he remembered his father was there.

"O-Oh! J-Just the sunset Mr Peabody!" He said.

Peabody seemed ok with his answer and looked away once more.

When Sherman looked back at the woman, he saw her staring at him angrily. He didn't know why though, he hadn't been staring at her that long.

Although he didn't hear it, the woman muttered, "Curse that brat. He ruined my life.."

"Come Sherman. Its getting late, let us return home."

Sherman took one last look at the woman before following his father.

* * *

Later that night, Sherman was being tucked into bed by his fathers paws when he figured it was better he'd tell.

"Mr Peabody?"

"Yes Sherman?"

"I saw a woman today who looked kind of like me." He confessed.

"Oh? Is that what you were staring at?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Peabody sighed. "What makes her so intresting?" He asked.

"She may be my mom..She does look a lot like me.."

Peabody froze at the suggestion.

"Don't be silly Sherman, your mother or father left you in a box in an alley." He chuckled. "Just because she looks like you doesn't mean she could be your mother."

Sherman sighed, "You're right Mr Peabody."

"I always am Sherman."

Sherman yawned and turned over, Peabody softy nuzzed Sherman's head to relax him.

"Goodnight my boy."

"Goodnight Mr Peabody.."

* * *

The Next Day.

It was nice and sunny out, Peabody had to go out and get some supplies for a project, he left Sherman with his babysitter while he did so.

As he was walking, he noticed the woman Sherman had mentioned the other day.

She wore a gray top and ripped blue jeans, and black boots, her red hair pulled into a bun, she seemed to be smoking with her eyes closed.

But her eyes opened and glared at him.

"Excuse me miss? Is there something i can do for you?" He asked.

"You're Mr Peabody right?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, may i help you?"

"I wanna talk to you later." She gave him a piece of paper. "If you're brave enough." She walked away afterward.

He looked at the paper and it read.

_Meet me later tonight, wouldn't wanna cause a scene in the middle of the sidewalk._

_Don't bring the redheaded brat with ya, leave him with a sitter or something._

_-(No say.)_

* * *

**I'mma make a second Part of this.**


	5. Meeting The Mother Part 2

After his encounter with the red haired mistress, he walked to the store and bought his supplies and returned home.

He didn't pick up Sherman from his sitter right away because he needed to wait until after his meeting with the woman.

* * *

Night soon fell and Peabody set out to find the woman.

he reached the park and noticed the red haired lady leaning on one of the trees.

He walked over to her and addressed her.

"Miss, i don't know who exactly you are but this is some what far."

"I know, I like being creepy." She sassed.

"Ok. Who exactly are you?" He asked.

"I'm that redheaded brats Mommy. Who else would i be?"

Peabody held back a growl.

"Listen, whatever you're thinking of doing, i have a backup." She sighed. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that i don't want him back, keep him and do what you want with him. Just keep him away from me." She said.

"You're name?" He asked.

"Shiara."

"Miss Shiara, if you don't mind me asking, why did you abandon Sherman in the first place?" He asked.

"Because well...He was a mistake. I didn't want him." She said. "My cursed Boyfriend gave him to me because he was drunk, i was seventeen at the time and was nowhere near ready for a baby. But i still didn't have the heart to kill him."

"How old was he when you left him?" He asked.

"Three months." She breathed. "When i heard you were adopting him, i was one of the people against it, but my best friend Gabriella was all for it."

"Ma'am. May i have your full name?"

She breathed. "Shiara Val Patrice."

"Thank you Miss Patrice."

"Oh, one more thing." She leaned in. "If you tell him any of this, i can tell you that he's not going to be happy. So keep quiet."

She walked away after that.

* * *

After Peabody walked to Sherman's sitters apartment door and knocked, the sitter herself opened the door.

"Oh, hello Mr Peabody! Are you here for Sherman?" She asked.

He nodded and the sitter allowed him inside.

"Hey Mr Peabody, not to pry but is everything alright?" She asked.

"Oh, everything is alright Miss Haley, I just don't feel like myself tonight."

She nodded and led Mr Peabody to a nearby door. When Haley opened the door, inside was a fire themed Bedroom and on the bed was Sherman peacefully sleeping.

Peabody walked over to the sleeping boy and lifted him up and held him.

"M..Mr Pea..." He mumbled.

"Shhh, sleep Sherman."

Peabody waved goodbye to the babysitter and carried Sherman into the elevator and up they went to their home.

The whole time Peabody couldn't help but wonder about Shiara.

But his musing would have to wait.


End file.
